


The Miracle of Physics

by geeky_ramblings



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Bisexual John Constantine, Crack Relationship, First Time, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Top John Constantine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22282183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/pseuds/geeky_ramblings
Summary: Flirting turns into a little more in 1974.
Relationships: John Constantine/Martin Stein
Comments: 11
Kudos: 12





	The Miracle of Physics

**Author's Note:**

  * For [simpleParadox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/simpleParadox/gifts).



> Weird pairing, why yes sign me up! This all came about because of a thought I had about Crisis and thanks to SimpleParadox a crack pairing was born.

The Legends were on the trail of a Cockatrice when Gideon tracked it to the year 1974 near the Miracle of Science Bar & Grill a couple of miles away from MIT. They had been tracking it for a couple of hours, when Constantine broke away from Mick and Sara. He was tired, hungry, a bit heartbroken, and in need of a drink. Leaving the two Legends to fend for themselves, Constantine walked up to the bartender and asked for a scotch.

Glass in hand, the scotch was gone within minutes before he asked for another one. Pulling out his pack of cigarettes, Constantine looked around the bar until his eyes locked on tall, blonde and geeky sitting at a table near the window. The man reminded him a bit of Gary and what could have been if John hadn't royally fucked up things between the two of them. Between the loss of Gary and Desmond breaking up with him, he was in need of a way to forget — just for a little while. After drowning his drink quickly, John wiped his lips before strolling towards the other man.

Martin was leisurely drinking his gin and tonic as he read the newest Journal of Applied Physics when a shadow fell across his magazine. Looking up, he saw a handsome looking man in a ratty looking trench coat and an askew red tie. Normally, Martin would feel annoyed by the interruption but not this time — this time he was intrigued.

“Can I buy you a drink?” the man asked as he sat across from Martin.

The word no was on the tip of his tongue but instead Martin nodded yes. Placing his magazine on the table and looked at the other man. Perhaps it was the buzz from the gin but Martin couldn't help but think how attractive this man was. He had been only been interested in men a couple of times but never before had Martin acted on it. Now the universe was dropping the opportunity to expand his horizons in his lap.

“No thanks I've had enough for now, but can I get your name?”

“John Constantine and you are?”

“Martin Stein, Professor of Physics.”

“Well Professor, why don't we get out of here so you can teach me a lesson.”

“I would love to you show you my new invention,” Martin said eagerly.

“Please show me what you got Teach.”

“Excuse me, I’m a PROFESSOR!”

“Okay Proff, I like to see this _ invention _ of yours,” John said before winking. 

Ever cell in Martin’s brain said run but he ignored the warning and led Constantine to his empty apartment. Martin could only hope he made the right decision inviting this stranger to his home.

As they walked the streets of Cambridge, John felt a bit of excitement. It had been awhile since he last got laid and everything was about to come up Constantine. The professor was a good looking guy and hopefully he would be an even better shag. Sure, he was a bit stuffy for John’s taste but maybe he could get Martin to relax once they got to his apartment. 

When they finally arrived, John saw Martin’s hand shake as he opened the door. John wasn’t stupid, he knew that Martin was inexperience but that made the potential to bed the professor all the more intriguing. So he patiently waited until the professor finally opened the door and ushered Constantine inside.

Spying a bong on the table, he smirked — the profession wasn’t as straight laced as he led John to believe. This was going to be fun, he decided as Constantine shedding his beloved trench coat and made his way to the couch.

“Tell me Marty, are you up for a little fun?”

“I thought you wanted to see my invention?”

“Later, I promise but right now I want to show you a little magic,” John said.

“You mean like pulling a rabbit out of a hat?”

“No, I mean real MAGIC Marty.’

“There is no such thing as real magic.”

“I bet you a hit that there is Proff,” he said with a knowing smirk.

“That preposterous and I won’t take a bet that I will so easily win.”

“If you so sure, then you’ll have nothing to lose.”

“Fine,” Martin said huffily. 

Suddenly and without warning, fire started to blaze from Constantine’s hands. At first it startled Martin but he could see that the man’s hands weren’t burnt.

“How? There is no scientific explanation for this.”

“Take a hit on your bong Marty.”

As the night went on, the two shared stories along with the bong. A bit high and giggling, Martin looked at John and blushed. Daring to do what he would never do when sober, the young professor leaned in and kissed John before trading a puff of smoke with him. He began to pull back when Constantine furthered the kiss.

With a moan, Martin pulled back. He had never felt this way about anyone before. He had a few relationships here and there but nothing felt as good as this. “I want you.”

“I was hoping you would say that Marty.”

“I’ve never done this before,” he admitted.

“Been with a man?”

“Had sex.”

“I’ll make it good for you, I promise. Heads or tails,” John said out of nowhere.

“What?”

“I said head or tails, Marty.”

“Tales,” he said with confusion.

“Hmm tails it is. It’s been awhile since I’ve topped but for you Proff, I’ll make an exception.”

Rummaging through his coat pockets, John pulled out a condom and a bottle of lube.

After going in for another kiss, Constantine began to strip himself as Martin did the same. Once they were undressing, John lustfully looked at Martin’s cock before kneeling down on the floor. Constantine began to lick the head of Martin’s large length before taking him into his mouth. As he bobbed his mouth up and down cock, Martin groaned.

Grabbing the lube from where he put on the couch, he began to prepare Martin. 

“This would be better on your hands and knees.”

After Martin moved into position, one generously lubed finger joined another as John work them in and out while the young professor just watched with lust. Finally after what seemed like forever, at least to a very needy Martin, Constantine stopped his administrations and rolled a condom onto his cock. Then slowly, he entered Martin making sure there was no hint of pain on the professor’s face. 

“Move,” Martin panted as he adjusted to having John inside of him.

Starting a slow but steady rhythm, John began thrust into Martin until it became faster and harder. Becoming a bit more confident, the young professor began to move push his body backwards to meet John’s movements. Hands moved around the Martin’s hips as John pushed for even harder. Being with a man was nothing like the young professor had imagined, it was more than he had ever expected to feel in this moment and when he looked into the mirror across from the couch at John, he came with a shout. A moment later, John came before gathering the professor into his arms.

As Martin’s eyes began to droop, he said, “stay.”

This would be the moment where John would leave, after all Martin was just another notch for his bedpost but he found himself wanting to stay. The Legends were probably still trying to find the Cockatrice so John had time until they came to find him.

For now, he would take anyone moment he could have with the professor. Maybe he could pretend that he wasn’t John Constantine and cursed, maybe he could make a go of it here in 1974. There were worse things than dating a professor.

He would stay and maybe he would find the peace he couldn’t with Gary or Desmond. 


End file.
